yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Karaoke shops
There are several karaoke shops in Singapore. K-BOX K-BOX is a former karaoke operator in Singapore. It showcases ABLE Karaoke, Synergy Karaoke and Ivory Music & Video. With the rise of YouTube downloading since 2014, this practice has been stopped. *Bedok Point *Bugis+ *Cathay Cineleisure Orchard *Lucky Chinatown *Marina Square *Poyan Court *SAFRA Toa Payoh *SCAPE BMB BMB as the Japanese largest karaoke peripheral equipment company provides high-quality stereo speakers, amplifiers, microphones, etc. Together with the Bestkara, it showcases many of the things. Teo Heng Trading Pte Ltd was established in 1989, when karaoke first became a hit in Singapore and many parts of Asia. Pioneered and managed by a dedicated team passionate about karaoke, Teo Heng grew rapidly through the years. Soon, we were riding on the waves of technology, offering our clients with an extensive range of leading-edge karaoke and audio products - the latest karaoke music discs, sophisticated audio equipment and karaoke systems. Today, Teo Heng has established a name for itself, with a diverse clientele, ranging from consumers to KTV lounges, pubs, community and recreational centres, schools, associations and clubs. Teo Heng is proud to be the world's first BMB Karaoke Centre, representing U's BMB Entertainment Corp in the distribution of BMB products in South-east Asia. A world-renowned name, BMB offers an amazing range of sophisticated home entertainment and professional karaoke systems. Fusing BMB's excellent reputation and our team's commitment and drive, we are very confident of escalating our sales performance to greater heights. Jackson Teo entered the workforce after his studies in 1977, when he was 19. He started with selling sewing machines, insurance, pots, encyclopedia etc, knocking the doors of every household and encountering numerous rejection everyday. In order to boost his confidence in sales presentation, Jackson joined many singing competition and even offered to sing for free at wedding dinners so as to overcome his stage-fright problem. Because of his passion for singing, he decided to promote karaoke by setting a shop that sells karaoke equipment. In 1989, Teo Heng Trading Pte Ltd opened its doors in Katong Shopping Centre. Jackson roped in his wife and sister into his venture. At that time, karaoke was not so popular yet and people were still conservative on this new entertainment. Jackson attempted to carry a set of karaoke system to demonstrate at anywhere that will pull a crowd, at market places, coffee shops as well as night-clubs and KTV. Many laughed at his crazy acts, but caught their attention to understand more about karaoke. All these hardships paved his way to develop Teo Heng, as a professional karaoke specialist, establishing a strong foothold in the karaoke industry not only in Singapore, but also countries of South East Asia. Recognising the growing number of karaoke-goers and tapping on its speciality in providing quality karaoke equipment, Jackson decided to branch out its operations into Teo Heng KTV with a service concept of a family-oriented, smoke-free and alcohol-free karaoke service, and a value proposition of low-priced but high-quality karaoke experience for people of all ages. Jackson does not come from a well-to-do family, since young, he earns his own pocket money working as part-timers, and therefore, feels deeply for the young ones who have limited pocket money for their interest and leisure. Hence, he maintains a budget platform for his KTV business so that the young ones are able to pursue their singing interest within their limited allowance. He always feels happy to receive appreciation from the young supporters and this drives him to provide more of such services being a contribution to the society. While many of his middle aged entrepreneur friends are busy expanding their business, Jackson chose to get himself busy with charity and community work. In 2010, he was awarded the Public Service Medal, PBM, in recognition to his work in the community. Jackson said passionately, "It is all in the heart, whether you are willing to do it!" Just like his business, Jackson is hoping to expand his charity work. In 2012, he was inspired by John Teo, a renowned music producer, to record his favourite songs into karaoke VCD & CD. Being a compassionate karaoke lover, Jackson decided to take the challenge to release his 1st Album with the intention to donate the proceeds to the charity organizations who need help. By donating his karaoke album to the various charity organizations, it helps them to raise funds for the needies. He hope to set a good example and can encourage more people to join him in doing charity. To be of service to others, you must first have a compassionate heart. You have to be genuine and believe in what you are doing and soon, people will acknowledge your effort and join your work. Everyone should play a part for the society, when a person does that, he affects the people around him to do the same. It will then spread from one person to ten, to hundreds and to a thousand, then there will be hope for our society because more people will be doing charity together! *Tampines West CC *E-Hub Downtown East *New Tampines City *Bedok Point *Suntec City *Rendezvous Grand Hotel *Junction 10 *Causeway Point *Sembawang Shopping Centre *Katong Shopping Centre *JCube *Star Vista Others There are other karaoke operators in Singapore. #Party World ##Liang Court ##Tanjong Pagar Road ##Bukit Batok ##Nex ##Woodlands Civic Centre ##Yishun SAFRA #Tang Music Box KTV @ Clarke Quay #Cash Studio ##Ming Arcade ##Cuppage Plaza ##Prinsep Street ##SingPost Centre ##The Central ##Djitsun Bedok ##Simpang Bedok